


Unbreak my Heart

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of feels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Force Bond, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren is oblivious, Love, Post-TLJ, Rey is Ang-rey, Reylo - Freeform, Set after the battle on Crait, They can't figure out their feelings towards each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: Kylo Ren unintentionally hurts Rey and spends days trying to make her forgive him.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey raised her lightsaber and the training sequence began. She inhaled deeply, switching the saber on as the training dummy began moving towards her. Rey had dressed it in black and given it the scar on the right eye.

The dummy thrusted forward, holding a stick Rey had painted red. Her saber hit the stick, and the dummy moved backwards.

She kept moving the saber around in the air, soon slicing the red ”saber” in half. The dummy was defenseless.

She raised her lightsaber, ready to slice its head off. She began, but the movement stopped mid-air. 

Rey stared at the dummy. Her limbs began trembling. 

She could no longer see a training dummy. Instead, she saw Ben's face. Oh gods, that face. The sad face. His dark puppy dog eyes were filled with tears looking up to her, just like the last time they had force connected in months.

Rey gasped and took a step back. The saber fell from her hand. She collapsed to the floor. The tears escaped her eyes. 

Why? Why? She was in the Light side, the only hope of the Resistance. He was in the Dark, the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

The one she was supposed to hate. 

The one she was supposed to despise.

The one she was supposed to want to be dead.

Rey held herself, sobbing, shaking. Then she heard a noise.

She looked up immediatly. Her heart both soared and felt cold when she saw Kylo Ren.

The man was dressed in all black, as always. Rey turned away, forcing herself to STOP SOBBING FOR GODS SAKE. She did everything in her power to try to block him from her, but Kylo was stronger and remained. He walked up to her.

She swallowed as he kneeled to her eye level. She avoided his gaze, but Kylo reached his hamd to gently grab her jaw. Rey shook her head off his hold.

'I hate those gloves', she thought.

As if he'd heard that, he removed the gloves. Of course, the Force Bond. This time his hand went slower, as if to ask permission.

Rey didn't stop him, and shivered when the big, warm hand brushed her skin. She allowed her tear-filled eyes to meet his. Oh gods, the pain in his eyes-

'Stop', she thought.

'I'm sorry', he replied. He didn't speak, but Rey heard his thoughts echo in her head. The deep, beautiful voice made more tears escape her eyes. Kylo's fingers quickly moved to wipe the tears off.

'Tell me', he thought. Rey looked away, but didn't push his hand off. She enjoyed the way he held her, feeling once again like maybe she wasn't alone in the universe with her pain. Maybe she had him.

'Tell me why are you crying', Kylo thought, his voice soft and sweet. Rey shivered again, causing Kylo to bring his other hand to her arm to reassure everything was okay.

Rey stayed silent. She couldn't tell him. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

”Please”, he said, this time outloud. 

Rey took a shaky breath. That word, in that voice, in that tone, with those eyes, was something she could never resist. 

”I can't do this”, she finally gave up. 

Kylo relaxed, now that she spoke to him again.

'Why?'

Silence.

”I.. wish so hard I would.. want.. to kill you, to end your life in a flash.. That's what I'm supposed to want. I..am supposed to want you dead, but I.. I.. I simply.. can not.. because I.. I..”

Kylo moved slightly forward. Rey gasped, and as she no longer focused on keeping her guard up, it dropped and there was no wall protecting her thoughts from being heard by him anymore. Realizing that, a thought she couldn't control slipped through her mind.

'I love you.'

Now all she could hear was silence. She was positive he'd heard judging by his facial expression; shock, embarassement, surprise and.. something more. 

Kylo swallowed. He hesitated for a second, but then leaned forward, softly closing the distance between them. Rey went numb for a second before relaxing and kissing him back just as soft. Her hand traveled up, meeting his scar. 

Kylo pulled back. Rey stared at him, her eyes wide. Her hand still on his scar, she whispered:

”Ben..”

”I'm sorry, Rey, I-I can't-”

A shift in the Force and he was gone. Rey was left alone. She quietly touched her lips, still able to feel his soft ones on them. She gasped for air, letting herself cry once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren woke up. Five days had passed, and he had done everything to forget what happened. But he had to forget. It no longer mattered if Snoke was alive or not, everyone still expected him to be the perfect leader. If he were to leave the First Order, the power would all be given to General Hux, and god knows what he'd do. 

Kylo's heart ached when he remembered Rey, her sad eyes and, oh gods, the kiss-

He swallowed. What had he done? Kissed her?! He had felt such pain when he'd realized that just as she whispered his name, his real name, the name only she was allowed to use, she'd disappeared and he was left alone, holding onto nothing.

He looked down to his shaking hands. Hands that had mere days ago held Rey's face..

He ripped off the gloves and threw them across the room. He hated them. They were like a metaphor of his old life, of being controlled by Snoke and forced to destroy or hide everything that could even remotely remind him of his past. But Rey had made her way through that wall of insecurity, she had made him somehow remove them and touch her. 

But she'd said she loved him. Well, actually thought. Kylo could still hear it. The quiet, sad glance she'd given him after the confession had made him feel even more horrible inside. 

Heck, the whole scene had felt horrible. When Rey had failed to break the training dummy, dressed up to represent Kylo Ren himself, he had felt something. That could've been the perfect opportunity to turn her to the dark side, to rule the First Order by his side. 

But instead, he had only wanted to run to her, to hold her close and kill whatever had made her cry. He had had the chance to turn her. The chance to kill her, even. But he didn't.

Why?

Kylo felt the connection. It snapped to place, and he could see her again. She was sitting on a desk. Reading something. But the girl was so confused on her book that she hadn't even realized that Kylo was there. He felt such joy to see her, he forgot all about the last time they'd seen each other.

”What are you reading?” he asked, startling her.

The girl turned around. Kylo hadn't been ready to face allthe emotions Rey carried in her eyes. Anger, sadness, bitterness, hurt, coldness, the want for revenge. But most of all, fear. Fear he would hurt her again, Kylo sensed.  
The perfecr mixture to turn her. The perfect chance to make her his dark empress. 

The girl got up, and walked up to him. Kylo fought the urge to wrap his arms around her. She was so close, he wanted to-

Much to his surprise, Rey slapped him. In a quick flash her palm hit his cheek, hard.

Kylo looked up, shaking. When he faced her eyes again, he noticed there were tears. 

”Rey-”

”Shut up.”

She walked off, to leave the room. Kylo rushed up there and blocked the way. Rey glared at him.

”Sweetheart, please-”

The word made her flinch and she spoke from between her gritted teeth. 

”DON'T make me slap you again!” she yelled, but she didn't sound angry. She sounded broken. He could see how she used the force to call her lightsaber to her hand.

Kylo inhaled sharply and nodded, accepting his fate. Rey didn't active the saber, though, and instead sighed.

”Just get off my way, B-” she hesitated.

She looked down, for a second her anger stepping away and giving room for sadness and hurt. Then she inhaled and forced herself to glare up to him, once again tears burning in her eyes.

”Kylo Ren”, she finished.

Kylo felt like she'd taken the lightsaber and twisted it on his heart. The way she suddenly stopped calling him 'Ben' hurt him more than her actually physically hurting him.

He stepped away and Rey left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Leave a kudos if you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

Rey's heart was cold. 

After everything...

After she had spared his life many times, after she had trusted him like no other, after she had shown herself to him at her weakest, after she had...   
...let him hear the truth..

He still chose to ignore her. Call her a nobody. Try to turn her to the dark side. Gods, he had had the guts to kiss her and disappear straight after. For days. And then he felt offended when she dared to call him by the name he had given himself.

Rey began training again. The Kylo Ren-training dummy stared back with empty, lifeless eyes. She began fighting, parrying, twirling and thrusting around the dummy. She tried new techniques she'd learned from.. him. 

Soon the dummy was once again defenseless, just like it'd been on THAT day. Rey felt strange, and suddenly realized that he was there. She could feel his eyes on her back, so she decided to have a little fun. 

She circled around the dummy, giving it the brightest of smiles, until she grinned and sliced its head off with one, vicious strike. She breathed rapidly. She could feel Kylo Ren feel uncomfortable. 

But Rey wasn't done. She took her lightsaber, and quickly thrusted it through the dummy's chest. She pushed the saber entirely through the body, until it exploded.

Rey sighed, pleased with the result. For a second she felt like she could hear the voice of the disgusting Snoke, the previous Supreme Leader and former master of Kylo Ren. She felt her uncontrollable anger and the coldness morph into something... dark. Darkness. Chaos. Death. Anger.

The pull to the Dark side.

Rey quickly shook her head and pushed the thoughts away. She couldn't do that to Finn, Leia and the rest of the Resistance. She couldn't let Luke's noble death be worth nothing by betraying him. And the worst, Rey could never let Kylo Ren win by letting him sway her. No, she would never let him win. 

She pressed he communicator on her wrist and spoke to it, wanting to inform the droid responsible for the training dummies about the 'accident' she'd had.

”Hey, PG-13, I need a new training dummy. And yes, dress it in all black, give it the scar and the lightsaber.. ooh, and could you make it call me 'sweetheart' sometimes? Thanks.”

Rey could hear Kylo gasp when she said the word 'sweetheart'. She made her way to the 'fresher, when suddenly, she heard footsteps.'

”Don't follow me, Kylo.”

After that, she closed the 'fresher door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a little hint of Dark Rey. But trust me, this will have a happy ending, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

When she returned, Kylo was still there. 

'Seriously?' Rey thought, irritated, but tried her best to ignore him and walk to the door as fast as possible. 

She was stopped by a grab on her arm. A big, warm hand was holding onto her. She turned around and noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves. That alone made her heart flutter like a small bird. She let her eyes travelup his body and allowed herself to look him in his dark, gorgeous eyes.

'You should leave', she thought, trying to sound angry and confident, but was disappointed by how weak and powerless it sounded instead. Kylo smirked, not only for her tone, but also for the fact that she'd said 'you should' instead of just a plain old 'leave'. He didn't answer, and instead pulled Rey closer. Rey tried to wiggle her arm off his hold, but he was stronger. Kylo pulled her so close that she could feel him breathing on her.

”I'm sorry.. for all the pain I caused you. I hope this'll.. show you how I feel.”

And with that, Kylo's arm was on her back, and his soft lips met hers. Rey was shocked for a second, but then kept on trying to escape. Tears started to fall from her eyes again.

'Why are you doing this?' she whispered in her mind, voice weak, broken and hurt. But Kylo didn't stop, he was determined to convince her. He kept kissing her, softer than ever, holding her closer, like she could be easily shattered by something. Like he had to protect her. Rey kept hitting his back to make him let go, but Kylo had faced much worse pain and it didn't bother him.

He finally let go, and looked down on Rey. The girl's face was filled with more anger than ever. But with all that anger, he could also see a hint of all the others emotions. Most of all fear. He hated himself for a second for making her afraid. This was not how it was supposed to go.

Rey called her lightsaber to her hand and actived it just next to Kylo's neck. 

”Any last words, Kylo Ren?” she spat the words out bitterly.

”I love you, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah I'm sorry this is so short. But the next chapter will be longer. Leave a comment and kudos if you liked! Byeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Rey dropped her lightsaber. The saber turned off as it hit the ground. Rey felt her body go almost numb. Kylo's eyes stared at her, trying to convince her. She wrinkled her nose out of disbelief.

”You're lying..” she whispered.

Soon her eyes watered again. Kylo didn't answer, causing Rey's anger to rise once again. He needed to do this, because she needed to get it all out. 

”You're lying! You- you're trying to kill me!” she yelled, the tears spilling from her eyes. The look on her face made his heart ache, but this had to be done.

Kylo let his cape drop to the ground. He had no lightsaber, no kind of weapon with him. He was showing her that she didn't need to fear him, that he wanted no harm to her. He wanted her to see she could trust her again.

”If I were here to kill you, would I not have brought a weapon?” he asked calmly, letting her lean to him once again. 

”You're lying..” she whispered, sobbing and shaking as she leaned to Kylo's chest. Kylo pulled her close, letting the girl ruin his tunic with the tears.

”I love you, Rey. I love you. I love you.” 

He could never get enough of saying those words, so he kept saying them over and over until she was completely calm.

Rey kept gasping for air. She looked up to him, meeting his eyes again. 

”Sweetheart-”

He stopped the sentence, afraid Rey would lash out again. But instead the girl snaked her hands to his neck, tangling them in his hair and breathing him with all her heart.

”I love you, Ben.. I am so sorry but I've completely fallen in love with you.”

Kylo felt his heart soar when she used his name again. Every word in that sentence made him gasp.

”But..are you sure?” she asked.

”Of course. You mean the world to me, Rey. No, you mean the universe to me. I would destroy anyone, ANYONE if they'd do as much as to insult you”, Kylo said, petting her brown hair. ”And you?”

”Yes. I love you, I need you. You're.. my everything, Ben.”

Rey raised her head. She stared at Kylo – no, Ben – and let her hands study the back of his neck. She fidgeted and played with his hair, causing a small smile to divide her lips. A giggle escaped from her mouth, and that made Ben blush.

”What's so funny?” he questioned, chuckling a bit to himself. Rey moved her hands to his jaw, cheeks and the scar, eyes still locked on his.

”You”, she replied, brushing her finger along the scar. ”You're so.. adorable, you know?”

Ben laughed.

”I am the Supreme Leader. I am not supposed to be adorable”, he joked. ”Did you think Snoke was adorable too?”

Rey shuddered of disgust.

”Please do not mention that disgusting wrinkle-face. He's still in my nightmares”, she replied, rubbing her hands on his cheeks. ”But you're still adorable.”

Before Ben could protest, Rey grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. The man got startled, but kissed her soon back with passion. Her hands moved down to Ben's fabric covered chest. His hands found her back and pulled her so close that there was no room between them.

They were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! And thank the Force that this chapter is a bit longer. If you liked this, leave a kudos and a comment and maybe you could check out my other Reylo stories as well, if you hadn't already. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another fanfic with a song reference title. Sue me. Well, I hope you liked it. Leave a kudos if you did!


End file.
